


where the angels kissed your skin

by halfwheeze



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, adam has freckles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 10:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfwheeze/pseuds/halfwheeze
Summary: prompt: this is probs weird bc i just made it up but possible stadamdrew prompt: Adam has freckles and Steven and Andrew are obsessed with them





	where the angels kissed your skin

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy!

It isn’t meant to be weird. Like, that’s the first thing to understand, is that it’s not meant to be weird, it’s just… he’s so cute. Regularly scheduled Adam is a level of adorable that isn’t meant to be legal, but now that he can lay close to his face, can watch him sleep and it only be mildly weird, Steven notices things. The smile lines around his mouth that are there even as he sleeps, the curls of blonde around his hairline, and most recently, what Steven has most recently been obsessed with, is the freckles. He showed them to Andrew yesterday and Andrew  _cooed,_ soft and pretty, and Steven adores him too, adores both of them so much it makes his chest hurt sometimes. They’re so soft. 

“What are you guys looking at?” Adam asks, later, when the three of them are making breakfast in their kitchen. Andrew is wearing an apron and Steven is just sitting on the counter, looking at Adam’s freckles in the soft morning light, and he hadn’t noticed Andrew joining in until Adam said something. 

“I - nothing,” Steven stutters, looking down at his swinging socked feet. Adam walks between his open legs and puts his elbows on Steven’s thighs, close enough to capture his attention pretty well. Pretty. Adam is so pretty. Steven wants to lace his fingers in Adam’s curls so he does, not pulling him in for a kiss or anything, though he does also want to kiss Adam (because he always wants to kiss Adam), but just resting in his hair. He gets distracted by the freckles beneath Adam’s eyes again, so light and unnoticeable to the untrained eye, just a smattering of them. 

“You’re staring again. What’s up, Stevie?” Adam asks, running his thumb along the seam of Steven’s shirt, which is rucked up against his hip bone by the counter. The way Adam is  _almost_ touching skin is tantalizing, distracting, and Steven wants to do whatever Adam wants in this moment. So, of course, he answers. 

“You have freckles under your eyes,” Steven says, and he knows he sounds dopey, but he’s not sorry; the way Adam’s expression changes from confusion to surprise to affection is enough to never make him sorry for pointing things out about Adam. One of Adam’s hands moves to cup Steven’s jaw, and Steven leans into it automatically, the thought of not doing so not even occurring to him. Steven moves one of his one hands from Adam’s hair, stroking his thumb along the skin beneath Adam’s eye, which is well decorated with freckles that are light brown in color. The ones that are on his forehead are even lighter, orange in tone, and Steven would like to count them one day. He’s distracted enough by Adam that he doesn’t notice Andrew coming up behind their boyfriend, wrapping around Adam’s back in that way he always does, the way that makes Steven, if not also Adam, feel safe when he does. 

“Stevie noticed them first, but he pointed the freckles out to me too,” Andrew says, quiet but rumbling, and he has a smile in his voice that sounds like fondness. “They’re very pretty,” Andrew compliments, pressing a kiss to the side of Adam’s neck before going back to cooking. Adam is getting that pretty blush that almost blurs out the freckles on his cheeks, one he often gets when Andrew surprises him like that, and Steven grins. Now, he does pull Adam in for a kiss, short and sweet, like a peck but with more movement and warmth behind it. 

“You’re so… I love looking at you,” Steven stumbles over his words, but they seem to have the desired effect; Adam looks like he’s been gut-punched, but, like, in a good way. Steven has both hands cupping Adam’s face now, running his thumbs beneath Adam’s eyes and just holding him close. Adam doesn’t seem to mind at all. 

“I never really liked them, you know,” Adam comments, after about a minute of silence between the three of them. Steven’s eyes narrow without his consent, his head tilting like a confused puppy, and Adam clears his throat. “They were just there. I didn’t really like them. I used to cover the ones on my forehead with concealer when I was in high school, but I ran out one day and decide to force myself to stop caring to much about it,” Adam explains, shrugging one shoulder. Steven pulls him in close, wrapping him in a hug that also includes Steven’s legs wrapped around his waist, Steven’s arms around his neck. 

“I love your freckles. I think they’re incredible,” Steven says, simple and plain, and Adam grins against his neck. Steven doesn’t realise a trick is coming until he’s being lifted off the counter, a yelp coming from his throat despite himself, and he’s glad his legs are already around Adam’s waist. 

“Let us know when it’s time for breakfast, Drew,” Adam says, removing a hand from Steven’s side to run it along Andrew’s shoulders as they leave the kitchen. Andrew laughs in his soft, lovely, affectionate way, and then Steven can’t think, because Adam is pressing him against the living room wall and kissing his neck. Steven moves his hands up from Adam’s shoulders and into Adam’s hair, lacing his fingers in the curls all over again. 

“Couch,” Steven chokes out, and Adam listens directly, because Adam is good like that, walking them over to the couch. He seems to expect to set Steven down and climb on top of him, and while that’s a great idea, Steven has one better: he swings his weight to put Adam on the couch first, Steven landing nicely and snugly in his lap. Adam’s hands are on his thighs nearly immediately, warm and seeming to burn a brand there, but Steven is distracted again. There are freckles on Adam’s neck. 

“You have freckles on your  _neck,”_  Steven says, reverent, “I had only noticed the ones on your face before.” Adam blushes down to his collarbones, easily visible with his loose v-neck t-shirt. Steven pulls down the collar of it to see how far the freckles go, finding a sky full of light, small stars on his boyfriend’s chest and shoulders. He leans down and presses a kiss to one of the most prominent ones, letting himself linger before leaving kisses trailed up Adam’s neck. Adam is smiling when Steven gets to his mouth, and Steven loves Adam’s smile. 

“You’re so pretty,” he whispers, not wanting to break the fragile atmosphere. Adam is moving a hand to the back of his neck when Andrew comes into the room. 

“Breakfast time, if you guys aren’t doing  _something else,”_ Andrew says, his tone salacious and satisfied at the double entendre. Steven feels himself go red. He climbs off of Adam and helps his boyfriend stand up as their other boyfriend watches from the doorway, quietly amused. Adam speaks after he seems to regain some kind of continence. 

“Yeah, food. Alright.” 

**Author's Note:**

> leave me prompts @halfwheeze on tumblr!


End file.
